The Crucible
on IMDb |TV = on TV.com }} Summary Adam retreats to the wilderness for some peace following an exhausting cattle drive. There's no relaxing as he's robbed and left to die by a couple of outlaws. Attempting to make the dangerous trip to Signal Rock on foot, he meets a crazy prospector, Peter Kane. In exchange for helping him work his claim, Kane promises Adam his mule. Kane does not fulfill his promise. Plot After being robbed in the desert, Adam stumbles onto a seemingly chivalrous prospector named Peter Kane, who offers him a mule and supplies for three days work. However, Kane is a demented madman who is interested in psychological torture, hoping to drive a seemingly rational man like Adam to murder. As Ben, Hoss and Little Joe try to retrace the missing Adam's footsteps, Adam must rely on his own wits to defeat Kane. Cast and Characters Other *Barry Cahill: Jim Gann *Howard Ledig: Frank Preston *'Lee Marvin: Peter Kane' *Paul Barselou: Bartender *Roy Barcroft: Sheriff *William Edmonson: Blacksmith Notes Did you know? *German episode title: "Adam geht durch die Hölle", meaning "Adam Goes Through Hell". *This episode was one of Pernell Roberts' personal favorites, as it gave him the best opportunity to showcase his acting abilities. Goofs *You can see that Michael Landon is wearing a bathing suit in the bath scene. Quotes Gallery 001 - The Crucible.png 002 - The Crucible.png 003 - The Crucible.png 004 - The Crucible.png 005 - The Crucible.png 006 - The Crucible.png 007 - The Crucible.png 008 - The Crucible.png 009 - The Crucible.png 010 - The Crucible.png 011 - The Crucible.png 012 - The Crucible.png 013 - The Crucible.png 014 - The Crucible.png 015 - The Crucible.png 016 - The Crucible.png 017 - The Crucible.png 018 - The Crucible.png 019 - The Crucible.png 020 - The Crucible.png 021 - The Crucible.png 022 - The Crucible.png 023 - The Crucible.png 024 - The Crucible.png 025 - The Crucible.png Normal 0052~1.JPG 026 - The Crucible.png 027 - The Crucible.png 028 - The Crucible.png 029 - The Crucible.png 030 - The Crucible.png 031 - The Crucible.png 032 - The Crucible.png 033 - The Crucible.png 034 - The Crucible.png 035 - The Crucible.png 036 - The Crucible.png 037 - The Crucible.png 038 - The Crucible.png 039 - The Crucible.png 040 - The Crucible.png 041 - The Crucible.png 042 - The Crucible.png 043 - The Crucible.png 044 - The Crucible.png 045 - The Crucible.png 047 - The Crucible.png 048 - The Crucible.png 049 - The Crucible.png 050 - The Crucible.png 051 - The Crucible.png 052 - The Crucible.png 053 - The Crucible.png 054 - The Crucible.png 055 - The Crucible.png 056 - The Crucible.png 057 - The Crucible.png 058 - The Crucible.png 059 - The Crucible.png 060 - The Crucible.png 061 - The Crucible.png 062 - The Crucible.png 063 - The Crucible.png 064 - The Crucible.png 065 - The Crucible.png 066 - The Crucible.png 067 - The Crucible.png 068 - The Crucible.png 069 - The Crucible.png 070 - The Crucible.png 071 - The Crucible.png 072 - The Crucible.png 073 - The Crucible.png 074 - The Crucible.png 075 - The Crucible.png 076 - The Crucible.png 077 - The Crucible.png 078 - The Crucible.png 079 - The Crucible.png 080 - The Crucible.png 081 - The Crucible.png 082 - The Crucible.png 083 - The Crucible.png 084 - The Crucible.png 085 - The Crucible.png 086 - The Crucible.png 087 - The Crucible.png 088 - The Crucible.png Crucible.jpg 089 - The Crucible.png 090 - The Crucible.png 091 - The Crucible.png Thecrucible.jpg Videos See also Category:Bonanza episodes Category:Season 3 of Bonanza Category:Kidnapping episodes Category:Goofs